Amigos também dizem Eu te amo
by Niele Peres
Summary: Reunião de fanfics. Todas como tema a amizade e o romance. SxS
1. Chocolate e Esmeralda

Amigos também dizem Eu te Amo

**Amigos também dizem Eu te Amo**

**N/A: **Bem, uma cópia discarada (oh gosh!) Ying-Fa Kinomoto Li, sim cara pessoa, você mesmo! (Aponta). Vou me explicar. Eu estava lendo umas fics minhas, relativamente antigas, e muitos falavam de amigos que no final dizem "Eu te amo", ai, pra não separar todas as fics, decidi reuni-las em uma só. Legal não? Não, não é P Vou TENTAR postar toda a semana. Vamos lá!

Vou começar com um clássico!

--

**Chocolate e Esmeralda**

Uma cena comum se repetia todos os dias, a todas as horas vagas dos jovens do terceiro ano do colegial. Syaoran Li e Sakura Kinomoto brigando era uma coisa comum, para não dizer rotineira na vida de todos os presentes.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer NÃO para você Li? Poxa, sai do meu pé!

-Não da Sakurinha! Você é a menina mais linda desse colégio! – A cabeça de todos passava de um a outro, enquanto eles brigavam.

-Há quantas você diz isso a cada segundo?

-Somente para você!

-Aham, sei! Syaoran Li, você é o cara mais galinha desse colégio! – Exclamou, voltando a se sentar. Ele ajoelhou-se na frente dele.

-Por favor, é só um baile! É tão difícil dizer: Syaoran, eu aceito ir ao baile com você? Não é! Eu te amo!

-Caramba, muda o disco! Eu sei que você já falou isso para muitas! – Resmungou, virando o rosto para ele não notar que estava corada.

--

O sinal tocou, avisando o termino da aula. Sakura recolheu suas coisas e se levantou para ir embora. Estava na sala somente ele e... Syaoran Li. Jogou a bolsa nas costas e se encaminhou a saída, sendo interrompida por um puxão no braço.

-Espere, quero conversar com você!

-Fale! – Respondeu, se soltando e cruzando os braços. Olhou bem para ele, enquanto esperava que ele começasse. _"Meu Deus, devo admitir que ele é lindo!" __**"O que eu to pensando agora?" **__"Admita, ele é lindo!" _Uma briga com a sua querida consciência não era algo que mostrava que ela estava em sã consciência! Tudo o que queria era sair dali.

O rapaz encarava a garota a sua frente, enquanto respirava fundo e mexia no cabelo tentando se acalmar e tomar uma decisão que mudaria talvez seu futuro inteiro. Avançou um passo e viu a garota recuar a mesma distância que ele tinha diminuído. Iria ser difícil.

-As pessoa mudam sabia Sakura?

-Para você senhorita Kinomoto! – Rosnou. – E você não iria conseguir mudar sua imagem comigo em tão pouco tempo. – Suspirou ao o ver dando mais um passo. Dessa vez ela não recuou, nem se moveu, somente abaixou a cabeça.

-Você tem namorado é isso?

-Não, céus! Eu gosto de outra pessoa.

-Uma moeda para saber quem é!

Ela sorriu enquanto erguia a cabeça. Um sorriso travesso. Estendeu a mão.

-Só falo se você me der a moeda!

-E quem garante que não você vai fugir com ela sem me falar?

-Isso é uma proposta tentadora! – Ela deu mais um passo a frente, diminuindo ainda mais a distância. – Te falo se você provar que me ama!

-Como? – Ele olhou intrigado para a garota que se sentou em uma mesa ali perto.

-Isso é com você, mas fique sabendo que eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo! – Ela cruzou os braços novamente, esperando alguma ação do rapaz a sua frente. Ele chegou perto dela, colocando as duas mãos dos dois lados dela, impedindo-a de sair.

Ela olhou assustada para Syaoran, que se aproximou mais de Sakura, que tentou recuar um pouquinho, mas seu corpo não deixava. Descruzou os braços, relaxando-os e sem querer tocando nas mãos do rapaz que sorriu.

-Syaoran, não faz isso! – Resmungou, enquanto tentava empurrar Li.

-O que aconteceu com o Li hein, Sakura? – Sussurrou, já bem perto dela. Ele já podia perceber a respiração quente e acelerada da garota que o olhava espantada. – Não queria que eu te provasse que te amo? Então... – Encostou seus lábios nos lábios de Sakura.

Tudo parou... Não se ouvia ruído de fora da sala, não se sentia mais nada. Para eles só existia um ao outro na escola, talvez no mundo inteiro. Ela fechou os olhos, passando a mão na nuca dele, enquanto ele colocava as duas mãos na cintura dela e a puxava mais para perto.

- Todos conhecem o sabor do chocolate. Nem todos conhecem o brilho da esmeralda... E todos que conhecem se apaixonam por esse brilho. – Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela enquanto se afastavam um pouco. – E é por isso que eu te amo, porque você é única Sakurinha. – Ela sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados. – Quer ir ao baile comigo?

-É só isso que você me pergunta? Insensível! Mas aceito do mesmo jeito! – Ela tirou uma das mãos da nuca dele e bagunçou o cabelo dele, sorrindo.

-Que foi?

-Queria saber como é bagunçar o seu cabelo, já que você faz isso toda a hora.

-É pra mostrar como eu sou irresistível! – Sakura sorriu mais ainda.

-E convencido também!

Syaoran deu alguns passos para trás, dando espaço para ela levantar, além de se controlar. Ela pulou da mesa, ficando de pé novamente. Andou até ele, enquanto arrumava a bolsa.

-Você ainda não disse de quem você gosta!

-Preciso REALMENTE dizer? – Dando ênfase na palavra realmente, ela se aproximou um pouco mais.

-Queria ouvir da sua boca, só para ter certeza que minhas hipóteses estão corretas!

-Eu te amo!

**N/A: **Bem curtinha, mas fofa. Eu ia deixar ela exclusivamente para a comunidade do Orkut, mas não tava agüentando mais saber como o povo do FF iria reagir com essa fanfic. Pretendo terminar todas as fanfics com "Eu te amo". Não se iludam, não são todas as fics que vão ter finais felizes. Muhuauauhuahauauh!


	2. Conversa de Bêbado

**Amigos também dizem eu te amo**

_Conversa de Bêbado_

Risadas altas podiam ser ouvidas na humilde casinha amarela. Eram masculinas. Quem passava poderia até estar pensando mal da pacata habitante da residência. Todos conheciam Kinomoto Sakura.

-Hahaha! Como é mesmo o nome do Sol que brilha a tarde? Ah, Sol, obrigado, Sakura-chan! – A figura feminina se encolheu no sofá, estava esfriando. Uma garrafa de whisky vazia no chão da sala. Um copo vazio do lado da garrafa, caído. Uma figura masculina totalmente bêbada ao lado da garota no sofá. Um outro rapaz na poltrona, calmo.

-Syaoran, você já bebeu uma garrafa inteira de whisky, já deu não?

-Ah, vamos lá, florzinha, a noite é uma criança. – Tentou se levantar e caiu de bunda no chão, caindo na gargalhada. A moça se encolheu ainda mais, olhando para o jovem sentado.

-Eriol, leva ele para casa, por favor! Ele não está em condições de dirigir!

-Vamos lá Sakura, admita que isso ta ficando engraçado!

Sakura bufou. Levantou-se e passou o braço do rapaz sobre os ombros, levantando-o. Ele era pesado, mas conseguiu subir as escadas.

-Hei, tem sangue no meu álcool, Saki-chan. Entendeu? Sangue no meu álcool! – Syaoran riu mais ainda. Um forte hálito de bebida emanou do rapaz. A garota abriu o chuveiro na água gelada e enfiou o rapaz no chuveiro. – HEI! – Exclamou, sentindo a água gelada descer sobre o corpo. – Agora você entra também!

Cruzou os braços e olhou o rapaz, cansada. Negou com a cabeça, ela estava doente já. Ouviu passos vindo do corredor e olhou para a porta. Um sorriso enigmático se formou no rosto do rapaz que acabava de entrar no banheiro. A curiosidade foi maior que o bom senso de Sakura. Tinha que perguntar.

-O que aconteceu com ele, Eriol?

-Levou um fora de Aneriko, além de um belo par de chifre...

-SIMBORA PRUM BAR! BEBER CAIR LEVANTAR! – Uma careta foi vista por Eriol. Ela odiava esse tipo de música. Syaoran começava a se divertir na água gelada. Sentiu um puxão no ombro e se viu embaixo do chuveiro.

-SYAORAN! – A porta do banheiro foi fechada suavemente pelo inglês que tinha acabado de sair.

-Ah, vamos curtir a vida, florzinha. – Estava encharcada, sentia até seus ossos gelarem. Duas mãos envolveram sua cintura. O hálito quente chegou até sua nuca.

-Não, Li! – Resmungou, tentando afastá-lo. Ele não soltava. – Você amava a loira oxig... Digo, a Aneriko?

-Amo muito! – Respondeu, olhando para os olhos esmeraldas da moça. – Muito mesmo. – Um soluço – Mas ela me abandonou! – Um cambaleio. – Por isso eu vou partir pra outra. – Um olhar. – E a outra é você Sakura. – Um espirro.

-Syaoran, você ta confundindo as coisas. Nós somos amigos! – Viu o rosto do rapaz se aproximar do seu. – Pára! – Começou a chorar – PÁRA! – Um tapa. – Pára...

Levou a mão até onde o tapa havia o atingido. A moça desligou o chuveiro. Droga! Estava piorando, e agora essa ducha fria a meia noite iria melhorar seu quadro de pneumonia. Chorava muito.

-Você me bateu, Sakura?

-Desculpa! Desculpa!

-Vou repetir pra ver se você entende a pergunta: Você me bateu? – Apertou o pulso da garota. A outra mão de Sakura apertava a barra da blusa. Segurou o choro e acenou que sim com a cabeça. – Fale em alto e bom tom.

-Eu, Kinomoto Sakura, bati em Li Syaoran! – Mais lágrimas escorriam. Tossiu. – Mas agora pára. Eu preciso me trocar. Se eu continuar molhada eu vou piorar Syaoran, você sabe disso. Me dá licença?

Acenou que não com a cabeça e prensou a garota contra a parede fria do banheiro. A jovem se debatia, tentando se soltar. Ele era mais forte e segurou as duas mãos da moça. Aproximou seu rosto do dela. "Se não consegue vencer o inimigo, junte-se a ele." O único pensamento que fez sentido na cabeça da jovem quando sentiu um pressão em seus lábios. Ele só iria sossegar depois que ela cedesse. E foi isso que aconteceu. Sentiu o aperto nos pulsos afrouxar, os braços deslizaram pela parede fria do banheiro. Syaoran havia puxado a cintura da moça mais pra si. Separaram-se para tomar ar.

-Sakura, você põe essas mãos ai na minha nuca agora, sabe? – Riu, voltando a capturar os lábios da garota.

-Hahaha, muito engraçadinho você. Syaoran?

-An?

-Por que isso ta acontecendo? – Sentiu o toque carinhoso do rapaz em sua face e fechou os olhos. Automaticamente, uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

-Porque eu te amo, Saki... – Só podia ser conversa de bêbado. Uma pressão nos lábios a fez chamar para realidade. Abraçou com força Syaoran, que retribuiu, apertando-a contra si mesmo. Começou a beijar o rosto de Sakura, descendo lentamente pelo pescoço. – Você tem certeza?

-Pelo visto ainda tem um pouco de sanidade. – Riu um pouco, ainda de olhos fechados. – Mas o banheiro não é o lugar mais apropriado.

--

-Acorda Syaoran. – Balançou o rapaz, tentando acordá-lo.

-Ai...minha...cabeça.

-Isso se chama ressaca. – Bufou, arrumando o roupão e levantando da cama. – Vamos, já ta tarde e você precisa voltar pra casa.

-O que aconteceu ontem a noite? – Perguntou, sentando, revelando o peitoral nu do rapaz.

-Você não se lembra? – Ele negou com a cabeça. A moça engatinhou-se até ele e depositou um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. – Bom dia! – Sentou-se ao lado de Syaoran. – Bem, eu te explico. Você entrou na minha casa meio bêbado e com uma garrafa de whisky pela metade na mão. Bebeu o resto da garrafa e ficou totalmente bêbado. Te enfiei debaixo do chuveiro gelado, você me puxou pra me molhar também, eu te dei um tapa, que deixou marca, falando nisso, deixa eu ver se melhorou. – Pegou o rosto do rapaz, que corou, na mão direita e virou-o para ver o lado que tinha acertado. – Ai depois você me beijou e depois... – Parou, inquieta.

-A gente dormiu junto.

-Isso. – Respondeu, baixinho.

-Olha, Saki, desculpa se eu fiz algo que... – Colocou o indicador sobre os lábios do rapaz.

-Você não fez nada sozinho. Agora vamos, levanta que tem uma loira oxigenada querendo falar com você! Levanta logo! – Resmungou, enquanto levantava da cama.

-Sakura...

-Qualé, eu já te vi sem roupa! – Riu, enquanto saia do quarto. – E anda logo, não quero que a riquinha ali se descabele... Não na minha casa.

Levantou-se da cama. Colocou a calça e saiu com a camiseta em seu ombro. Achou a mulher na sala, sentada no sofá, com certo nojo. Um tosse seca a chamou para a realidade. Encostou-se no batente da porta e cruzou os braços. Não sabia o porque, ele não a amava mais... Ou talvez nunca a amou. A jovem se aproximou e tentou abraçar Syaoran, que desviou.

-O que você quer? – Perguntou, ríspido.

-Ah, Syaoranzito! (Ouh may gud! De onde eu arranjei esse apelido? capota) Você não sabe como eu senti a sua falta! – Tentou abraçar o rapaz, que desviou. – O que você ta fazendo nessa... Casa? E sem camiseta? Posso saber?

Apontou para o sofá e ele mesmo se encaminhou para lá, ficando de frente para a mesinha de centro, onde duas xícaras de chá foram postas na mesa pela dona da casa. Sorriu falsamente para a tal Aneriko. Todos da faculdade a chamavam de anoréxica, loira oxigenada, filhinha de papai... Piscou um olho para Syaoran, que riu. Saiu da sala.

--

Seus pés tremiam, suas pernas também. As pontas dos dedos estavam roxas, um calafrio passava por sua espinha a cada segundo. Começou a batucar no colo. Por que mulheres demoram para se arrumar? Bufou. Uma silhueta feminina apareceu na porta. O rapaz voltou os seus olhos para o lugar que a presença vinha.

-Demorei? – Perguntou, enquanto seguia até Syaoran.

-Sakura, se eu falasse que você é pontual, estaria mentindo! – Respondeu, dando um beijo na bochecha da moça. – Mas... – Acrescentou, antes que fosse acertado por uma bolsada. – A espera valeu! Agora vamos...

-Não, espera! – Pediu, segurando o pulso do rapaz. – Temos um tempinho antes da sessão do cinema começar. Eu tenho algo pra te falar. Coisa rápida. – Syaoran acenou que sim, pedindo para que prosseguisse. – Eu queria falar daquela noite.

Syaoran corou. Tinha que ser justo aquilo?

Tinha!

-Não sei se era conversa de bêbado, mas eu te ouvi falar umas coisas durante a noite, não tive coragem de perguntar antes e... – Respirou fundo. – Você me ama?

O chinês de olhos âmbares se aproximou da garota. Curvou se um pouco para poder encaixar sua testa na dela e olhou fundo nos olhos da japonesa, que brilhavam. Acariciou o rosto e uma lágrima teimosa caiu dos olhos da moça. Ele limpou com o polegar. Sakura fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque carinhoso de Syaoran. Sentia como o antigo Syaoran, aquele com quem passara a noite, mesmo estando bêbado, havia voltado. Abriu os olhos e encarou as duas pedras cor chocolate.

-Sim, Saki-chan, eu te amo. – Demorou para falar isso. – E eu demorei para entender que tudo o que eu sentia por você na infância continuava vivo aqui dentro. – Pegou a mão delicada da jovem e pôs sobre o coração. – Na verdade, eu precisava de algo para entender isso. E acho que aquela noite explicou tudo. Mas por que a pergunta, justamente agora?

-Eu... – Fechou os olhos novamente. – Nós não tomamos as devidas proteções Syao... E eu... Eu to...

-Sakura, assim você me mata do coração.

Kinomoto pegou a mão que segurava sua nuca e pôs em sua barriga.

-Descubra você mesmo, Syao-kun. – Os olhos âmbares ficaram embasados. – Tem um bebezinho ai dentro, Syao.

-Mas, por que não me contou, Sakura? – A jovem saiu do abraço carinhoso do _amigo _e sentou-se no sofá.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, em forma de indignação. Estalou os dedos, começou a mexer os pés. Mexeu nos cabelos, enrolou uma mexa que caia em seu rosto. Olhou para o jovem, que ainda estava de pé, no mesmo lugar de antes. Engoliu um seco. Desviou o olhar. Aquela espera estava irritando-o.

-Eu pretendia criar a criança sozinha. – Engoliu outro seco. Abaixou a cabeça e sentia o olhar dele sobre si.

-Por quê?

-Você tava namorando até ontem, céus! Eu não queria atrapalhar! Eu tenho condições. Tenho uma poupança que garantiria o futuro do meu...

-Nosso – interrompeu.

-...Bebê. Não queria atrapalhar, Syaoran. Desculpa! – Começou a chorar. Syaoran abaixou-se e abraçou a garota. Sakura encostou seu rosto no ombro dele, enquanto agachava-se no chão também. Agarrou-se a cintura do chinês. Não iria soltar enquanto não parasse de chorar. – Syao-kun, promete que não vai brigar comigo por isso?

-Sakura, eu... – Colocou o indicador nos lábios do rapaz. Olhou para os olhos de Syaoran.

-Apenas... Promete. Eu não quero mais nada. Só saber que você não vai brigar comigo. Promete?

-Eu... Prometo. – A voz falhou. Sakura notou isso.

-Isso não parece uma promessa Syao! – Resmungou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Eu te dou minha promessa se você me respondeu uma coisa.

-Manda.

-Você me ama?

A _amiga _de Li pensou um pouco, os sapatos passaram a ser bem interessante naquela hora. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. Estava prestes a contar o que mudaria toda a sua vida.

-Eu te amo, Syaoran.

--

**N/A: Yo! Como vai? Bem né? Pois é, férias chegando, mó curtição, provas acabaram... Wee, livre! Vamos falar da fic agora: Quando eu tive a idéia de fazer essa fanfic, era pra ser comédia, mas daí foi ficando mais pro lado emocional e eu gostei do resultado final, acho que ficou mais a minha cara. O resultado final, em si, era pra ser diferente. Eu faria como se ninguém soubesse de quem era o filho e que, quando nascesse, só o Syaoran ficaria sabendo, mas achei que ficaria complicado demais, além de muito, muito, muito, muito (alguns muitos depois) grande e eu não gosto de ****short****fic grande, que pelo próprio nome já da pra saber que é pequena xD. E agora, aos comentários!**

_Isabella-Chan__**: **_Muita gente que freqüenta o FF freqüenta também a comunidade, então acho que alguns, ou seja, a maioria, já tinha lido sim. Olha, terminar todas com "Eu te amo" é difícil. Sei lá, em uma da fic ou a Sakura ou o Syaoran VÃO ter que falar "Eu te amo" porque, pasmem, eles são os personagens principais xD Eu pus os burros na frente da carroça, porque essa era pra ser a terceira short, não a segunda, como ta sendo. A segunda seria um com final trágico, porque a Sa... Opa, melhor não falar porque eu pretendo publicar ela ainda. Exagerar? Eu? Até parece!

_Ma Ling Chan: _Como eu disse já, muita gente já leu a primeira short e isso é algo que não me surpreende, já que já postei no orkut. O que eu fico feliz é ver que o povo reconhece nosso trabalho, no site que for. Isso me deixa muito contente e com vontade de escrever. Hahaha, quando achar dois Syaorans você pega um pra você e o outro você me avisa que eu pego pra mim :3 Muito obrigada.

_Tilmitt.Selphie__: _Ah, muito obrigada viu? Nossa, quer dizer que a cada att eu vou ter 1 review? Nossa, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada! Ah, todas com final feliz enjoa, não? Pois é, pra mim enjoa. Até que a minha fanfic preferida é "Os Feiticeiros", que não tem um final tão feliz assim xD

_Hannah Burnett__: _Fuffly? Eu amo fuffly! Pode esperar que vai vir muito mais fuffly nas próximas beleza?

_Vick.y Pirena__: _É o TDB do Syao! Você queria o que? xD Ele tinha que ter impacto! Muito impacto! Ui! E que impacto hein? Se eu fosse a Sakura eu ia demorar pra me tocar do que tinha acontecido. É tão bom ver o trabalho da gente reconhecido né? E quem disse que era pra deixar triste os finais infelizes? Muauhahuahuahuahuhua (engasga de tanto dar a risada maléfica).

_**HEEEEEI! Avisinho que eu quero que vocês fiquem sabendo.**_

_Ao aprovar o projeto Substitutivo ao PLC 89/2003, PLS 137/2000 e PLS 76/2000, redigido pelo Senador Azeredo, a Comissão de Constituição e Justiça da Câmara quer transformar milhares de internautas em criminosos._

_O Senador Azeredo quer tornar uma das atividades mais criativas da Internet em ato criminoso. Quer transformar os fansubbers, os fanfictions e a tradução de séries de TV em crime. O Senador considera que traduzir um Mangá é um crime tão grave como invadir um banco de dados e subtrair dinheiro de um aposentado._

_Milhares de jovens e adultos participam de grupos de Fansubbers traduzem animes (desenhos animados) do japonês para o português. Eles legendam estes desenhos e distribuem gratuitamente pela rede. Trata-se de um fenômeno mundial e muito popular no Brasil. Jovens, Advogados, médicos, engenheiros, universitários, com idade entre 16 e 35 anos, serão considerados criminosos assim que o Substitutivo do Senador Azeredo for aprovado no Plenário._

_Além dos fansubbers, o Senador Azeredo quer colocar na prisão também os criadores de Fanfics ou Fanfictions. São ficções criadas por fãs de uma série de TV ou cinema qualquer. Pessoas comuns fazem o que Walt Disney fez com os Irmãos Grimm, recriam seus contos e estórias, mas fazem por hobby, sem intenção comercial. O fanfic são contos ou romances escritos por quem gosta de determinado filme, livro, história em quadrinhos ou quaisquer outros meios de comunicação. Somente um dos sites mais interessantes de Fanfic em português, criado em novembro de 2005, conta com aproximadamente 7,511 histórias (24,081 capítulos e o impressionante total de 37,620,962 palavras). Este site e centenas de blogs estarão na mira do substitutivo do Senador Azeredo._

_Isto porque ninguém poderá usar nenhum arquivo sem a expressa autorização do seu autor. O artigo 285-B do Substitutivo do Senador Azeredo diz que será considerado CRIME:_

_"Obter ou transferir dado ou informação disponível em rede de computadores, dispositivo de comunicação ou sistema informatizado, sem autorização ou em desconformidade à autorização, do legítimo titular, quando exigida:  
Pena – reclusão, de 1 (um) a 3 (três) anos, e multa.  
Parágrafo único. Se o dado ou informação obtida desautorizadamente é fornecida a terceiros, a pena é aumentada de um terço."_

_Como bem afirmou o jurista Lawrence Lessig, a criatividade estará em perigo se substituirmos a cultura da liberdade pela cultura da permissão. O Senador Azeredo com o artigo 285-B pretende criminalizar uma das principais características da cibercultura que é o remix, que são as práticas recombinantes. Azeredo quer bloquear uma das principais condições para a criatividade que é a reciclagem de idéias, a possibilidade de compartilhar bens culturais._

_Será que todos os Senadores brasileiros sabem que eles irão considerar criminoso um jovem que baixa um capítulo da série Lost para traduzi-la, inserir a legenda em português, para distribui-la gratuitamente em redes P2P? Não é possível que eles considerem o ato de solidariedade do jovem, ao distribuir gratuitamente o vídeo legandado, como algo que exija o aumento de sua pena em "um terço"._

_Será que nossas cadeias precisam de gente criativa? O que este artigo 285-B tem a ver com o combate a pedofilia? Trata-se de uma agenda oculta? Será que nossas Casas legislativas querem criminalizar a cibercultura?_

E você, é a favor ou contra isso? Sou totalmente contra, porque não quero ir pra prisão!


End file.
